creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mr. Man´s Hair Wonder
Gibt es etwas Männlicheres als einen Bart? Es ist das offensichtlichste Kriterium, das jemanden einem Geschlecht zuordnet. Selbst ein gerade sprießender Dreitagebart strahlt etwas Ursprüngliches, Animalisches aus. Ich kann verstehen, warum viele Frauen einen Bart unglaublich sexy finden. Ich zähle nicht zu diesen Frauen. Glattrasiert, im Anzug und anständig frisiert. Warum sollte man die zivilisatorischen Errungenschaften der Körperpflege, des guten Geschmacks, die Möglichkeit, überflüssige Haare am Körper schonend zu entfernen, über den Haufen werfen und stattdessen wie ein Neandertaler aussehen? Als Teenager war mein Freund ein großer Fan der Wikinger und von Heavy Metal, die Kultur, das archaische, wilde Bild des Mannes, das Streben nach Ruhm und Ehre. Das hat ihn unglaublich fasziniert. Natürlich war er davon überzeugt, er würde sich mit spätestens Mitte zwanzig einen absolut fantastischen Bart stehen lassen können. Er würde auf Mittelalterfestivals und Metalkonzerte gehen, zu den harten Schlagzeugen und Bässen von Death und melodischen Pagan Metal seine langen Haare und seinen Bart eindrucksvoll zur Schau stellen. Auf dass die dort anwesenden jungen Hüpfer, wie er damals einer war, ihn wie einen Gott der Männlichkeit betrachten und danach streben würden, wie er zu werden. Es gab keinen anderen Weg für ihn, genau das zu werden, erzählte er mir gelegentlich. Nun, ich habe ihn ganz anders kennengelernt. Er war 24, als es anfing. Seine Haare hat er sich mit 20 zu einem klassischen Kurzhaar Männerschnitt schneiden lassen. Die Kampfstiefel, welche er mit 18 getragen hatte, stehen eingestaubt auf dem Dachboden. Das Leder wird schon spröde, rissig und unansehnlich. Ich denke, er hätte sich ohnehin nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, diese aufzupolieren. Auch hatte er seine alten Bandshirts seit Jahren nicht mehr angezogen. Ich habe ihn jedenfalls nie mit einem gesehen. Sie hätten ihm ohnehin nicht mehr gepasst, nach fast 30 Kilo, die er mittlerweile abgenommen hatte. So saß er mit Hemd, kurzen Haaren, glattrasiert und eigenem Büro in der Verwaltungsstelle der kleinen Kreisstadt, in der wir seit zwei Jahren gemeinsam wohnten und arbeitete an seinem Beamtenstatus. Ein etablierter, gutaussehender, intelligenter junger Mann mit einer guten Aussicht, es sich in der deutschen Mittelschicht gemütlich zu machen. Seine wilden Jugendjahre als eingefleischter Hardrocker hatte er als Phase hinter sich gelassen. Es hätte ein wirklich schönes Leben sein können. Es geschah gegen Ende August vorletzten Jahres. Er kam gerade von der Arbeit. Ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Das gefiel mir gar nicht. Er machte ständig dumme Dinge, wenn er dieses spezielle Grinsen an den Tag legte. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich eine „Limitierte Version des Millenium Falcon“ gekauft für fast 500€. Ein Nerd blieb er, trotz seines eher 08/15-Beamten Aussehens, noch immer. Während ich mich strikt weigerte, seine Superhelden und Sci-Fi Filme anzuschauen und lieber ein gutes Buch las, genoss er seine „Männerzeit“; alleine mit seiner Playstation spielen, Comics lesen und Star-Wars gucken oder lebhafte Diskussionen mit seinen gleichgesinnten Freunden führen. Wohlmöglich, dass er seine Metalphase jetzt durch möglichst viel Nerd-Kram kompensieren wollte. Solange er mich nicht in diesen kindischen Quatsch reinzog. Trotz unserer unterschiedlichen Hobbys verbrachten wir mehr Zeit miteinander als Paare mit kompatibleren Interessen und wir beide genossen die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Ich liebte ihn über alles, und er mich. Was er mir an jenem Abend mit diesem schelmischen Grinsen und voller Stolz präsentierte, war ein kleines Glasfläschchen, welches er mir mit einer ausladenden, beinahe übermessenen Geste seiner Hände vor die Nase hielt, als wäre es ein Edelstein, den er auf einer Auktion zum Schnäppchenpreis erstanden hätte. „Was zum Henker ist das?“, fragte ich ihn, während ich mich mental schon auf eine sarkastische Standpauke einstellte, die ich ihm zweifelsohne halten würde. „Das, mein Schatz, ist mein Wundermittel, mit dem ich die Wette gegen meine Kollegen gewinne!“, verkündete er mit stolz in die Seite gestemmter Faust, das kleine Fläschchen immer noch wie einen Beutel Zauberbohnen präsentierend in der anderen Hand vor meinem Gesicht. Ich ergriff das Fläschchen und musterte das Objekt seines unverhohlenen Selbstvertrauens. Eine Flüssigkeit mit einem leichten Schimmern, als würden winzige Eisflocken darin schweben, schwappte ein wenig dickflüssig hin und her, als ich es drehte. Auf der Oberseite war eine Art Zerstäubervorrichtung, wie von einem Desinfektionsspray. Das aufgeklebte Etikett verriet nur den Namen des möglichen Inhalts, aber keine genauen Angaben. „Mr. Man´s Hair Wonder” Darunter eine stilisierte Darstellung eines Schnauzbartes mit Monokel. Sonst nichts. „Verlierst du schon Haare? Wirst du etwa KAHL?!“ das letzte Wort stieß ich mit gespieltem Schrecken aus und zog ihm an seinem Ohr, um seinen Kopf nach unten zu ziehen. Spielerisch begutachtete ich sein volles, rötlichblondes Kopfhaar. Natürlich wurde er nicht kahl. Ich roch sein Parfum. Er sprühte sich immer ein klein wenig in die Haare, um den Duft länger haltbar zu machen. Eine eher weibliche Angewohnheit, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir. Er legte sehr viel Wert auf Körperpflege. „AUAUAU!!!“, lachte er, als er sich aus meinem Griff wand. „Nein, das ist für den No-Shave-November!“, grinste er, während er sich sein Ohr rieb. Als würde das alles erklären, stelle er das Fläschchen sorgfältig auf die Küchentheke und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Den was-November?“, fragte ich dann mit einem spöttischen Unterton. „Meinst du diese alberne Internetaktion, bei der sich Männer den ganzen November nicht rasieren und die Bilder dann ins Netz stellen?“, ich glaubte nicht, dass er das ernsthaft in Betracht zog. Er hatte Bartwuchs, aber nicht sonderlich üppig. An den Wangen fast gar nicht und wenn er sich ein paar Tage nicht rasierte, sah er aus wie ein Penner. Also ich meine wirklich ungepflegt, beinahe lächerlich, da er so überhaupt nicht voll war und nur ein paar einzelne Haare hier und dort wuchsen. „Genau den meine ich!“, sagte er grinsend. „Das Zeug hier hat mir ein Kollege gegeben. Kommt wohl aus Russland. Ist wohl eine Art Haarwuchsmittel für Männer mit wenig Bart. “ Ich merkte ihm seinen zerknirschten Unterton an. Anscheinend war das immer noch einer seiner wunden Punkte. Auch, wenn er sich keinen Bart stehen ließ, hätte er wohl gerne wenigstens die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich einen stehen zu lassen, ohne wie ein halb gerupftes Huhn auszusehen. „Da ist wohl Minoxidil, Vitamine und noch andere haarwuchsstärkende Mittel drin. Sven, ein alter Freund, du kennst ihn, der arbeitet jetzt bei einem Importeuer für Drogerieartikel und das Zeug ist wohl ziemlich neu auf dem Markt. Noch nirgendwo zu kaufen.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn, ließ ihn aber weiter sprechen. “Na ja, er hat ein paar Proben bekommen zum Verteilen und ich hab gesagt, ich nehme gerne eine. Ich meine, so kann ich es wenigstens mal versuchen. Kostenlose Probe ist doch super! Das Zeug soll später 150€ pro Fläschchen kosten! Komm schon, lass es mich testen.“, er zog eine beleidigte Flunsch und wusste das er mich hatte. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Verblieb einige Sekunden in der Haltung und sagte schließlich: „Ich kann und will dir das nicht verbieten. Du weißt, ich hasse Bärte, aber wenn du das unbedingt möchtest, dann probier‘s aus. Mach, was du willst, aber bitte, bitte rasiere dich spätestens am ersten Dezember!“ Den letzten Seitenhieb musste ich ihm mitgeben. Sein strahlendes Grinsen stimmte mich dann doch gnädig und er versprach, sich daran zu halten. Natürlich war ich misstrauisch, was dieses Mittel anging, aber was sollte schon groß passieren außer einem Hautausschlag und dass er nach spätestens drei Tagen mit dem Zeug aufhören würde, wenn es zu unangenehm ist. Nach zwei Wochen waren die ersten Ergebnisse sichtbar. Er rasierte sich immer noch regelmäßig, da er sich den Bart schließlich erst ab November wirklich stehen lassen wollte. Aber nach ein, zwei Tagen ohne den Nassrasierer war eindeutig zu sehen, dass immer mehr Stoppeln auf den Wangen und am Hals gewachsen waren. Auch die Geschwindigkeit hatte zugenommen. Während sonst bei ihm nach zwei Tagen nur leichter Wuchs zu sehen war, musste er sich eigentlich schon an jedem Morgen rasieren. Ich empfand es als unangenehm, dass dieses Zeug so gut funktionierte. Gab es ihm doch immer neuen Antrieb, es weiterhin zu benutzen. Morgens und Abend sprühte er sich die klare Flüssigkeit auf die Wangen, rieb sie ein und ließ es einziehen, was teilweise eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch nahm und währenddessen einen stechend, chemischen Geruch verbreitete. Nebenwirkungen bemerkte weder er noch ich in den ersten Wochen, bis auf die gewünschte Förderung des Bartwuchses. Seine Laune war blendend. Er freute sich über praktisch alles. Auf Arbeit lief es großartig für ihn. Er schaffte mehr, erhielt sogar eine Gehalterhöhung. Er sagte, alle wären netter zu ihm, er fühle sich endlich wie ein Mann. Nicht mehr halb fertig, sondern wirklich erwachsen. Endlich, mit Mitte 20 endgültig kein „Junger Mann“, sondern ein echter Mann zu sein. Kaum zu glauben, wie so etwas bei einem ohnehin sehr attraktiven Mann, den ich wirklich nie als kindisch oder bubihaft angesehen hatte, das Selbstbewusstsein so stark fördern konnte. Nur die Möglichkeit, einen Bart zu tragen, schien ihm wirklich gut zu tun. Auch, wenn er ihn immer noch sorgfältig alle paar Tage rasierte. Dann kam der November. Die Hälfte der Flasche war leer, aber es schien sein Werk getan zu haben und er konnte nun seinen lang gehegten Wunsch, seinen Arbeitskollegen mit der Wette herauszufordern: „Der Längste Bart im No-Shave-November“, wie er mir dann letztendlich verriet, in Angriff nehmen. Die ersten Tage waren noch echt in Ordnung. Sein Bart wurde stoppelig, dann strubbelig. Beim Küssen störte es mich mit jedem Tag mehr und besonders gut sah es in meinen Augen auch nicht aus. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich hasse Bärte. Wenigstens wuchs er gleichmäßig. Keine Lücken und keine Stellen, die schneller wuchsen, so blieb es relativ erträglich. Er kratzte und juckte sich sehr viel am Hals. Eine wirklich nervtötende neue Angewohnheit und ich erwischte mich regelmäßig dabei, wie ich ihn doch eine Spur zu giftig anfauchte, dass er dies unterlassen solle. Für gewöhnlich lächelte er meine kleinen Stiche einfach weg, doch nach und nach wurde er stiller. Reagierte kaum noch auf mich, stierte auf den Fernseher und kratzte sich am Bart. Nach der ersten Woche erschrak ich wirklich, als ich ihn dienstagmorgens im Bad erwischte. Über Nacht schien der Bart noch einmal ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen zu sein. Mit leerem Blick stand mein Freund vor den Spiegel und schien lautlos irgendwas vor sich hin zu murmeln, während er „Mr. Mans Wonder Hair“ in seine grässliche Gesichtsbehaarung einmassierte. Es war wirklich verdammt gruselig, ihn so zu sehen. Er war nicht er selbst. Langsam ging ich trotzdem auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an: „Schatz, ist alles Okay? Du siehst ein wenig neben der Spur aus. Kann ich was für dich tun?“ Eine kurze Stille. Dann schüttelte er sich ein bisschen, als müsste er einen Käfer loswerden, bevor er antwortete und wieder ein bisschen der Alte zu sein schien: „Was?... Oh tut mir leid, war in Gedanken... ähhm... Kaffee wäre toll...“. So ging ich in unsere kleine Küche und setzte einen besonders starken Kaffee auf. Das würde seine Lebensgeister wieder in die richtigen Bahnen lenken, hoffte ich jedenfalls. Er sah blass aus, als er durch die Tür in die Küche trat. Der unangenehme Chemiegeruch des Mittels verbreitete sich im Raum und verdrängte das Aroma des Kaffees umgehend. Mit einem leicht gezwungenen Lächeln gab ich ihm die Tasse. Er trank schweigend, bevor er sich zwar ein wenig normaler, aber immer noch mit leicht abwesendem Blick verabschiedete und zur Arbeit fuhr. Ich machte mir langsam wirklich Sorgen. Nochmal eine Woche später. Seinen Bart, der mittlerweile fast dreimal so lang war, wie er normalerweise nach einer solchen Zeit hätte sein sollen, jetzt unablässig streichelnd, beinahe hingebungsvoll in jeder freien Minute kämmend und bürstend, entfernte mein Geliebter sich immer weiter von mir. Er reagierte kaum noch auf mich, er aß, was ich ihm vorsetzte, trank, was ich ihm reichte, aber sein glasiger Blick war immer in die Ferne gerichtet und er murmelte unablässig vor sich hin. Er wurde dann von seiner Stelle freigestellt. Er habe sich auf der Arbeit seltsam benommen. Bekam nichts auf die Reihe und der Amtsarzt meinte, er müsse endlich mal wieder schlafen. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber er schien die letzte Woche nur neben mir im Bett zu liegen, während ich schlief. Natürlich dachte ich, er schläft auch, aber was der Arzt gesagt hat, trifft eher auf jemanden zu, der seit Tagen wach liegt. Ich bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zu tun und so beschloss ich, über Nacht ebenfalls heimlich wach zu bleiben. Ich wollte wissen, warum und was er die ganze Zeit macht, wenn er nicht schläft. Es muss so gegen halb vier Uhr morgens gewesen sein. Ich war fast in einem Dämmerschlaf gesunken, obwohl ich mir ja vorgenommen hatte, nicht zu schlafen, als ich ein Rascheln hörte. Neben mir bewegte sich mein Freund und die Haare in seinem Gesicht kratzten über den festen Stoff des Kopfkissens. Ich hörte ein leises Flüstern im Raum. Kaum wahrzunehmen, aber da. Ganz langsam, vorsichtig und bedacht darauf, keine Geräusche zu machen, drehte ich meinen Kopf auf die Seite, in Richtung meines Freundes. Da sich meine Augen schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war es kein großes Problem, den Großteil des Schlafzimmers relativ gut zu erkennen. Das Gesicht meines Schatzes würde keine Ausnahme sein, zumal es sich direkt neben mir befinden würde. Ich sah nun also direkt in das bärtige Gesicht meines Geliebten und mir blieb beinahe das Herz stehen! Adrenalinrausch, Panik, Schreie! Ich trat um mich! Nur raus aus diesem Bett! Licht an! Sein Gesicht war wie erstarrt. Eine Maske mit offenem Mund, weit aufgerissenen Augen, aber das allerschlimmste waren diese Haare! Es war unmöglich! Wie eine Grube voller Schlangen, eine Schale voller Mehlwürmer, ein Haufen Maden! Jedes einzelne Haar seines Bartes bewegte sich, als wäre es lebendig, als hätte es einen eigenen Willen! Die Panik ob dieses grauenvoll, unmöglichen, ekelerregenden Anblicks hinderte meinen Körper daran, mich auf der Stelle zu übergeben und nur panisch das Zimmer zu verlassen, die Tür hinter mir zuzuschlagen und zu warten, bis meine Augen sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, das ich von außen einschaltete. Ich würde die Tür erst aufmachen, wenn ich sicher war, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet hatte! Ich musste gefühlte Stunden vor dieser Tür gesessen haben. Ein leises Klopfen ließ mich unglaublich zusammenzucken. Dann ein Kratzen. Die Stimme meines Freundes von der anderen Türseite: „...Schaaaatz... mit mir stimmt etwas nicht... bitte...hilf mir...“ Ich hörte, dass er schwach war, den Tränen nahe. Er war es wirklich. Ich öffnete langsam die Tür. Wie ein Haufen Elend saß er dort. Zusammengesunken in dem erbärmlichen Zustand der Hilflosigkeit. Von dem furchtbaren Ereignis zeugten nur die in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare im Gesicht, die nun reglos zu ruhen schienen. Wir wussten nicht, was wir nun tun sollten. Irgendetwas musste in diesem Mittel sein, das meinem Freund derart furchtbare Dinge antat. Die einzige Lösung schien naheliegend. Eine gründliche Rasur und das Absetzen des teuflischen Zeugs. Nur scheiterte bereits der erste Teil. Als er mit furchtbar zitternden Händen den Rasierer ansetzte und das erste Haar erreichte, schrie er auf, als hätte man ihm einen Finger abgeschnitten! Fluchend, schreiend, winselnd warf er den Rasierer durch das Badezimmer und hielt sich den Hals, an der Stelle an der er angesetzt hatte. Kein Blut oder sonst eine sichtbare Verletzung. Aber er hörte Minutenlag nicht auf, zu schreien und zu weinen. Ich kam mir so grauenvoll hilflos vor. Versuchte, ihn zu trösten, bis es ihm einigermaßen besser ging. Totenbleich und zitternd versuchte er mir zu erklären, was los war. „Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich mit der Klinge direkt einen verdammten Nerv getroffen hätte! Wie beim Scheißzahnarzt, wenn der Penner zu tief bohrt nur noch VIEL, VIEL schlimmer!!! Ich kann das nicht! Unmöglich!!! Wir müssen uns was anderes überlegen...“ Ich hob den Rasierer auf. Ein einzelnes Haar war in dem Schaum zu sehen. Es schien sich zusammengekringelt zu haben und ich könnte schwören, dass es ganz leicht, rhythmisch gezuckt hat. Ich warf alles in den Müll, während mein Freund sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht wusch. „Meinst du wir sollten zu einem Arzt fahren? Ich meine, was sollten wir sonst tun? Das kann so nicht bleiben! Was auch immer hier los ist, wir finden keine Lösung dafür!“, meinte ich zu ihm, als er aus dem Bad in die Küche kam. Schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und weiß wie die Kalkwand. Er sah furchtbar aus und sein Zustand schien sich beinahe minütlich zu verschlechtern. „Was sollen wir dem Doktor sagen? ´Hey Mann, mein Bart führt ein Eigenleben und ich kann den nicht rasieren, weil ich das Gefühl habe, mich selbst zu häuten, wenn ich es versuche?“ Nein, kauft uns keiner ab.“. Eine kurze Stille folgte, während er nachdachte. Ich wagte nichts zu sagen. Das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand machte mich wahnsinnig und ich schaltete das Radio ein, um etwas anderes zu hören. Auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Dann setzte er wieder zum Sprechen an: „Scheiß drauf, ja. Wir gehen zum Arzt.“ Das Wartezimmer war nach den ganzen Untersuchungen, die mein Freund über sich ergehen lassen musste, eine angenehme Abwechslung für ihn. Ein Dermatologe war nicht im Krankenhaus, ein Neurologe aber schon und der schien sichtlich schockiert über die Tortur, die mein Freund erlitten hatte. Da weder von außen etwas ersichtlich war, noch etwas auf einem Röntgenbild zu sehen gewesen wäre, wurde ein MRT gemacht, um mögliche Gewebeveränderungen oder Neubildungen unter der Haut und im Kopf festzustellen. Der Verdacht eines Tumors schwebte im Raum, aber ich war mir sicher, das, was ich gesehen hatte und mein Geliebter erlitt, würde nicht von einem Tumor herrühren. Wir saßen nun also in dem Warteraum, zwei andere Patienten teilten den Raum mit uns. Beide mit offensichtlicheren leiden. Ein Mann mit einem provisorischen Verband um die Stirn und eine Frau, die mit zahlreichen blauen Flecken übersät war. Den Gedanken an die häusliche Gewalt, die die Frau höchstwahrscheinlich erlitten hatte gerade im Kopf, bemerkte ich plötzlich eine rege Betriebsamkeit. Mehrere Schwestern eilten an uns vorbei, eine schien den Tränen nahe und war sehr blass. Einige Augenblicke später stürmten gleich drei Ärzte an uns vorbei, einer musterte uns im Vorbeigehen ein wenig skeptisch. Ich sah nach rechts zu meinem Freund. Er schien wieder sehr in sich gekehrt und fing langsam an, vor und zurück zu wippen. Wieder dachte ich, ich könnte einzelne Haare seines Gesichts sich unabhängig bewegen sehen. Unsere Namen wurden aufgerufen und eine Schwester wies uns in das Zimmer, in das auch die Ärzte geeilt waren. Das furchtbare Gefühl in meiner Magengrube verschlimmerte sich noch einmal drastisch. „Die Kollegen und ich sind uns einig: So etwas haben wir noch nie vorher gesehen. Es ist... tut mir leid, es so zu formulieren, es ist ziemlich beängstigend.“ Er wies mit einer Hand auf den Computermonitor. Darauf zu sehen war ein Querschnitt eines Schädels. Es sah normal aus. Natürlich ein wenig gruselig, da man das Gehirn, die Knochen, Augen und so weiter sehen konnte, als wäre der Mensch in zwei geschnitten worden, aber eben normal für diese Art medizinischer Bilder. „Das ist ein gesunder Mann in Ihrem Alter.“, begann der Arzt, während er sich an meinen Freund wandte, „ nichts ungewöhnliches, bis auf eine winzige Unregelmäßigkeit beim Auge, aber das ist unwichtig für diese Demonstration.“ Er räusperte sich, bevor er seine Hand ein wenig zitternd auf die Computermaus legte. „Das hier,“ sagte er ein bisschen heiser, „ist Ihre Aufnahme.“ und klickte einmal mit der Maus. Stille. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich es sah. Mein Herz pochte wie Trommelfeuer. Mein Freund schien sich nicht zu regen. Es interessierte ihn gar nicht! WAS ZUM TEUFEL WAR DAS?!?! „Wir haben keine Erklärung dafür.“, begann der Arzt. „Diese feinen Neubildungen scheinen direkt mit dem Haar im Gesicht verbunden zu sein. Zunächst dachten wir, es wäre eine unbekannte Art der Hypertrichose, bei der sich die Haare nach innen bilden, mussten aber feststellen, dass diese Art neuen Gewebes sowohl dem von Nervenzellen als auch denen im Haarmark, der Madulla gleicht. Wie Sie sehen, haben diese Neubildungen bereits angefangen, sich an die Neuronen des Gehirns anzuheften. Das unglaublich komplexe Netz, das sich bereits unter ihrer Haut gebildet hat, ist in höchstem Maße invasiv! Wir können das weder operativ noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise medikamentös behandeln. Wir stehen vor einem absoluten Rätsel. Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie unbedingt hier bleiben müssen! Zudem müssen wir eine Probe der Substanz haben, welche diese Wucherung verursacht haben soll. Möglicherweise können wir daraus Erkenntnisse gewinnen, wie wir Ihr Problem in den Griff bekommen.“ Das Bild der Aufnahme werde ich niemals vergessen. Diese unendlich vielen verzweigten, haar- oder wurzelartigen Gebilde, die sich in das Hirn meines Geliebten vorarbeiteten, ihn veränderten, ihm mir langsam aber sicher nahmen. Meine Aufgabe war es nun, das Fläschchen von zuhause abzuholen und es zum Krankenhaus zu bringen. Mein Freund würde dort bleiben. Strengste Beobachtung. Mir schwirrte der Kopf so furchtbar. Wenn die Ärzte schon nicht wissen was das ist, wie sollten sie ihm dann helfen? Ich überfuhr eine rote Ampel, zwei Stoppschilder und hätte beinahe einen Hund erwischt, kurz bevor ich zuhause angekommen bin. Das verfluchte Zeug war noch dort, wo ich es vermutet hatte und ich steckte es sorgfältig in ein Tuch, das ich in meine Tasche verfrachtete, um es dann gleich in die Klinik zu bringen. Da mein Freund bereits auf Station verlegt und mir der Zutritt vorerst verwehrt wurde, lieferte ich nur das Fläschchen ab und überließ ihn der Obhut des Klinikpersonals. Ich benachrichtigte seine Familie. Sie wohnte fast 300 Kilometer weiter südlich, würde aber nach dem Wochenende zu uns fahren, um ihn zu besuchen. Vorerst allein in unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung fiel ich todmüde ins Bett und schlief beinahe sofort ein. In den folgenden beiden Tagen fuhr ich jeden Morgen direkt ins Krankenhaus, wo mir weiterhin der Zutritt verwehrt wurde. Auch bekam ich keine Informationen zu seinem Zustand. Ich war nicht mit ihm verheiratet und hatte auch keine Vollmacht, die mir eine Informationsauskunft ermöglicht hätte. Ich druckte eine Standardvollmacht aus dem Netz aus, die er unterschreiben sollte, wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre, um mir die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihm bei allem zu helfen. Mit krakeliger Handschrift bekam ich diese von einer Schwester am zweiten Tag in die Hand gedrückt, sie sagte, er hätte sofort unterschrieben, als die Schwester sie ihm vorgelegt hatte und ich wurde am dritten Tag von einem Arzt zum Gespräch vorgeladen. Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich immer weiter. Er bekam Aufbaupräparate, aber es war, als ob sein Körper jegliche Energie in die Hormonproduktion pumpte. Dieses grässlichen Haar/Nerven/Faden-Gebilde hatten sich in das Kleinhirn vorgearbeitet und dort die vollständige Kontrolle über die Hypophyse übernommen. Das bedeutete wohl, dass diese Wucherung den Hormonhaushalt völlig durcheinander gebracht hatte. Man hatte ihm intravenös Eiweiße und Vitamine in Kochsalzlösung verabreicht, aber es schien niemals zu reichen. Es wurde schlimmer, seit er das verdammte Zeug nicht mehr auf sein Gesicht auftrug. Alle hüllten sich in Schweigen, was den Inhalt oder die Ergebnisse der Untersuchung des Mittels anbelangte und so verblieb ich in Unsicherheit. Es war halb vier Uhr morgens, am vierten Tag des Krankenhausaufenthaltes meines Geliebten. Mein Handy schrillte laut neben meinem Ohr. Ein Anruf aus der Klinik. Ich ging natürlich sofort ran und meldete mich mit Namen. „Gut, dass ich Sie erreiche! Kommen sie sofort! Es ist ein Notfall!“ auf meine Frage, ob die Ärztin mir sagen könne, was los sei, antwortete sie: „Ich kann Ihnen am Telefon nichts sagen! Tut mir leid, kommen Sie einfach.“ Ich brauchte etwa zwanzig Minuten, um bei der Klinik zu sein. Es herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Laute Schreie und Chaos überall in den ersten Stockwerken. Das Hauptportal, das den Eingang markierte, durch den ich gekommen war, bestand aus Sicherheitsglas, war aber in abertausende von Stücken zersprungen, an vielen klebte Blut. Ich sah viele Verletzte in den Warteräumen sitzen. Ich ließ mich nicht zu sehr ablenken und suchte mir den bekannten Weg zu den Aufzügen. Auf der Station wies mich eine Schwester in den Besprechungsraum und nicht in das Zimmer meines Freundes. Sie bot mir einen Kaffee an, den ich danken annahm, aber eindringlich nach einer Erklärung fragte. Woraufhin sie nur den Kopf schüttelte und erwiderte, die Ärztin wäre gleich bei mir und würde alles erklären. Bange Minuten lang wartete ich und nippte an dem viel zu starken Kaffee. Ein lautes Klacken der Tür kündigte die behandelnde Medizinerin an, welche gefolgt von zwei krankenhauseigenen Sicherheitskräften eintrat. Sie sprach mich, nach meinem Namen fragend, an. Ich bejahte dass ich es sei, woraufhin sie sich mit einer Akte zu mir an den Tisch setzte und sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee eingoss. Einen kräftigen Schluck nehmend, kurz aufseufzend und dann die Akte aufschlagend, sah sie mich dann ernst über ihre halbrunde Brille an. „Ich mache es kurz. Ihr Lebensgefährte ist aus unserem Krankenhaus geflohen. Wir wissen nicht, wohin. Er hat sich die Kanülen aus dem Arm gerissen, die Fixiergurte ebenfalls. Was eigentlich unmöglich ist... egal. Er stürmte wie ein Wilder durch die Gänge zu den Treppen. Im ersten Stock griff er jemanden an... in der Haupthalle wurde es dann... schlimm. Er hat vier Schwestern, eine Putzkraft und drei Securitymänner schwer verletzt, einen sogar getötet. Die Polizei sucht mit einem Großaufgebot und es gibt eine Nachrichtensperre. Deckmantel á la Anti-Terror-Einsatz. Sie verstehen?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Gar nichts verstand ich. Ich fragte aber dennoch: „Wie ist das möglich?“ Die Ärztin schürzte die Lippen: „Gestern Abend hatte ihr Partner einen Anfall. Innerhalb von Stunden blähten sich durch... ganz ehrlich, wir wissen es nicht, seine Muskeln auf. Ein solches Wachstum ist eigentlich unmöglich. Er schlug wie ein wildes Tier um sich, brüllte und zerbiss sich die Zunge. Er brach sich durch massiven Kieferdruck viele Zähne ab, bevor er seine Halterung zerriss und floh.“ Ich war fassungslos. Das ganze Chaos im Krankenhaus sollte von meinem Freund verursacht worden sein? Er sollte Menschen verletzt und einen sogar UMGEBRACHT haben? Ich wollte das nicht glauben und war sicher, das war nicht er. So nahe ich den Tränen war, wollte ich dennoch mehr wissen, auch wenn es mich immer weiter an den Rand des Wahnsinns und Zusammenbruchs bringen würde. „Was ist das für ein Zeug, das er sich ins Gesicht geschmiert hat? Sie müssen es doch analysiert haben! Das ist unmöglich er, der das alles getan hat! Irgendetwas beeinflusst oder verändert ihn!“ Ein unsicheres Räuspern und Husten der Ärztin, während sie unsicher in den Akten nachschlug, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass sie es richtig wiedergab. „Nun, es handelt sich um einen zugegebenermaßen sehr interessanten Cocktail, den wir von Ihnen bekommen haben. Hauptzutat ist Ethanol als Trägerstoff, dann einige Vitamine und Minoxidil. Das findet man in Haarwuchsmitteln und als Arznei bei Herzproblemen. Aber das eigentlich Seltsame sind die Sporen.“ Wieder ein Husten der Ärztin, gefolgt von einer unangenehmen Stille. Sporen? Was für Sporen? Ich wiederholte diesen Gedanken laut und die Medizinerin wurde noch nervöser. „Ähhhmmm, Pilzporen. Also genauer gesagt, Sporen von einer Art unbekanntem, Schleimpilz. Es tut mir leid, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen wirklich nicht sagen. Sie sollten sich mit der Polizei und der Familie in Verbindung setzen. Wir wissen nicht, was er als nächstes macht oder ob er womöglich ansteckend ist. Vielleicht steht Ihnen Polizeischutz zu, aber genau deswegen müssen Sie das mit den Beamten klären. Die derzeitige Lage ist höchst brisant. Mehr kann ich nicht für Sie tun.“ Sie fanden keine Spur von ihm. Seine Familie und ich wurden unter Polizeischutz gestellt. Es hat Wochen gedauert, bis sich so etwas wie ein Alltag eingestellt hatte. Ich verblieb in unserer Wohnung, ging fast nie vor die Tür. Ein ziviler Streifenwagen parkte zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit vor unserer Tür. In den Medien war absolut nichts von dem zu lesen, was passiert war. Ein Gasleck wurde als Erklärung abgegeben und es wurde nach meinem Freund als „vermisster Patient“ nach dem „Vorfall“ gesucht. Langsam, aber stetig ging es Richtung Weihnachten, wobei sich bei mir keine besonders festliche Stimmung einstellte. Ich wurde paranoid. Wenn jemand an den Fenstern entlang lief, prüfte ich genau, was für eine Gestalt das war. Panisch zog ich mich zurück, wenn es jemand mit einem Bart war. Ich wusch mir ständig die Hände und das Gesicht, entwickelte eine Art Waschzwang, da ich Angst hatte, überall Sporen anzufassen und sie sich in meinem Körper, meinem Gesicht und meinem Hirn einnisten würden. Mich veränderten zu einem... Monster... Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Vier Tage vor Weihnachten, als ich aufwachte. Tropf. Tropf. Tropf. Wasser kam durch meine Zimmerdecke. Ich hatte keine Nachbarn über mir. Dort war nur der Dachboden. Wir hatten eine günstige Haushälfte am Rand der Kleinstadt gemietet und waren froh gewesen, nicht ständig von Nachbarn durch Lärm oder Kindergeschrei gestört zu werden. Ich wischte mir das Wasser aus dem Gesicht. Es roch muffig und abgestanden. Sofort dachte ich daran, ins Badezimmer zu eilen und mir mit reichlich Seife und Desinfektionsgel diese widerliche Suppe abzuwaschen. Mich ekelte es über alle Maßen und mir wurde furchtbar schlecht. Den Drang zu kotzen zurückhaltend, eilte ich dann ins Badezimmer und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Bis das Wasser sehr heiß war, ließ ich es laufen und wartete eine Weile, bevor ich anfing, mich gründlich zu waschen. Ein wenig Seife lief mir ins Auge und ich fluchte ob des brennenden Gefühls. Die halbe Tube des Gels im Gesicht verteilend, stellte ich eine Tupperdose auf mein Bett, um das Wasser aufzufangen. Das Bettzeug würde ich morgen neu beziehen und zusammen mit der Kochwäsche in die Maschine schmeißen müssen. Die Nacht auf der Couch zu verbringen war aber keine angenehme Alternative. Nach kurzem Überlegen beschloss ich, lieber in der Nacht schon zu sehen, ob ich das Leck nicht finden und abdichten könnte. Mein Bett neu beziehen, Decke austauschen und über Nacht die Waschmaschine laufen lassen, wäre kein großes Problem gewesen. Allemal besser als die Nacht im Wohnzimmer zu verbringen, in dem Bewusstsein, dass eine stinkende Brühe mein Bett ruiniert. In der Küche suchte ich nach einer Taschenlampe. Mein Freund hatte da immer eine kleine LED-Lampe für den "Fall der Fälle" eingelagert. Auf dem Dachboden würde es kein Licht geben. Jetzt schon gruselte es mich, dort hinauf zu steigen. Eine Rohrzange, einige Lappen und Isolierband aus dem kleinen Werkzeugkoffer würden meine Ausrüstung für die Mission sein: Eine einigermaßen ruhige Nacht bekommen. Es gab von unten nur einen Zugang zum Dachboden. Eine Luke in der Abstellkammer, mit herunterklappbarer Treppe. Ich wusste, dass oben auf dem Dach ein Fenster war, vielleicht spendete der Mond noch ein wenig zusätzliches Licht, ergänzend zu meiner kleinen Lampe. Die Funzel von Glühbirne in der Kammer war noch eine mit Glühfaden und spendete ein orangenes, warmes Licht in dem kalten, beengten Raum. Mit dem Hakenstock zog ich die Klappe des Dachbodens herunter. Das Knarren jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ein muffiger, feuchter Geruch schlug mir mit dem kalten Luftzug entgegen. Der Schauder verstärkte sich und es widerstrebte mir Zusehens, den Dachboden zu betreten. Ich holte einmal tief durch die Nase Luft und setzte meinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe. Dann der nächste Schritt und der nächste. Meine Hände zogen mich langsam in die Dunkelheit des Dachbodens und es wurde immer kälter. Ich wusste nun nicht mehr, ob meine Gänsehaut durch die Kälte oder meine Abneigung gegen die Umgebung verursacht wurde. Es waren rund um den Aufgang eine Menge Gerümpel und viele Kisten gestapelt, die mir den Blick über den Rest des Dachbodens verwehrten. Mich erstaunte immer wieder, wie groß dieser Raum war und wie viel sich hier schon angesammelt hatte. Weihnachtsdeko, welche ich dieses Jahr gar nicht erst von hier heruntergeholt hatte, Bücherkisten und Spiele. Ich erinnerte mich an viele dieser Dinge und wann wir sie hier nach oben verfrachtet haben. Der kurze nostalgische Gedankenausflug wurde von einer Woge warmer, feuchter Luft hinfort gespült. Ich hörte ein Gurgeln, ein gluckern und ein feuchtes Klatschen von der uneinsehbaren Seite der Kisten. Vorsichtig schob ich einen Stapel beiseite. Ein seltsam matschendes, reißendes Geräusch drang an meine Ohren. Der Schein der Taschenlampe zitterte in Richtung des Ursprunges. An der Rückseite der Kiste hatte sich etwas Gelbes, Feuchtes, Matschiges angesetzt, das sich durch das Verrücken anscheinend gelöst hatte. Ich hätte schwören können, dass es leicht pulsierte. Sofort kamen Erinnerungen an diese grässlichen Haare zurück und mein Herz schlug wie wild in meiner Brust. Ich zitterte immer stärker und somit auch der Lichtstrahl, der ein ekelhaft grüngelbes, schleimiges Gebilde am Boden zum Vorschein brachte, das sich wie ein Netz von der dunklen Ecke des Dachbodens auszubreiten schien. Ich wagte kaum, näher an den Ursprung zu treten, aber ein innerer Drang zwang mich, immer weiter in die Richtung zu gehen. Das Licht zeigte mir, dass das schleimige Etwas immer dichter wurde, sich an allem festzusetzten schien. Seine Umgebung nach und nach für sich zu beanspruchen und sich in etwas Abscheuliches, Dunkles, Unaussprechliches verwandelte. Feuchte stinkende Luft und ein leises Rasseln, das wie ein Atmen klang. Ich sah, dass es durch die Holzdielen gewachsen war, direkt über meinem Schlafzimmer und dort sicher die Rohre beschädigt hatte. Das erklärte das Tropfen, aber nicht dieses grauenhafte Klima. Wie konnte ich das nicht bemerkt haben? Was zur Hölle war das? Als ich mit der Lampe um die Ecke eines weiteren Stapels leuchtete, gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Der Anblick brachte mich dem Wahnsinn näher, als ich es jemals gedacht hätte. Dass ein Mensch das ertragen konnte, ohne sich auf der Stelle das Leben zu nehmen. Eine riesige, unförmige, pulsierende Masse des gelbgrünen, schleimigen Etwas, das sich an der Wand eingenistet hatte, hatte hunderte und aberhunderte Verästelungen gebildet, die sich in alle Richtungen ausbreiteten. Ich sah Klumpen im Raum verteilt, wie Knotenpunkte, an denen sich das Zeug noch einmal aufteilte und weiter ausbreitete. In der Mitte der Knoten lugte hier und dort Fell und auch mal ein haarloser Nagetierschwanz heraus. Das „Ding“ hatte Ratten als scheinbare Nahrungsquelle benutzt und zehrte in langsamen, pulsierenden Intervallen das Fleisch aus, pumpte die Nährstoffe an das Hauptgebilde, auf das ich nun in absolutem Schockzustand meinen Blick richtete. Es musste etwa zweimal zwei Meter groß sein. Stärker pulsierend als alles andere. Es stieß im Rhythmus warme, feuchte Luft aus. Ich stolperte nach hinten, als meine Beine nachgaben. Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich sah das Gesicht meines Geliebten. Beinahe zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, aber seine Augenpartie war unverkennbar. Er bildete das Zentrum dieses Monsters oder vielmehr... er war das Monster! Das Fenster lag direkt über dem riesigen Klumpen. Er musste hier her geflohen sein! Seit Wochen wucherte das Zeug immer weiter aus ihm heraus! Er war die ganze Zeit hier! Ein lautes Stöhnen, als ob das, was noch von ihm übrig war, mich erkannt hatte, drang an meine Ohren oder es bemerkte einfach neue Beute. Ich konnte es nicht wissen. Was ich wusste, war, dass ich alles vernichten musste! Nichts darf übrig bleiben! Ich kroch so schnell es meine Beine und meine Arme vermochten weg von diesem Ungetüm. Fiel beinahe die Treppe hinunter, kotzte mir die Seele aus dem Leib, als ich unten war und durchsuchte die ganze Wohnung nach allem Brennbaren, das ich finden konnte. Brennspiritus, hochprozentiger Alkohol, Reinigungsmittel, Papier, ALLES! Es musste ein Inferno werden. Nichts durfte von diesem Haus übrig bleiben! Ich tränkte mein Bett mit Schnaps, benetzte meine gesamten Möbel mit Brennspiritus und bastelte aus den Resten einen Molotovcocktail. Zuerst zündete ich das Bett an. Dann die Möbel. Es brannte wie die Hölle. Zu guter Letzt warf ich den Brandsatz auf den Dachboden. Ich meinte, noch ein wütendes Zischen und Gurgeln zu hören, bevor ich das Haus verließ. Einen Klappstuhl hatte ich mir mit rausgenommen. Ich stellte ihn an die andere Straßenseite, setzte mich und zündete mir eine Zigarette an, während ich mit einem wahnsinnigen Lachen alles, was ich jemals besaß und geliebt hatte dem Flammentod opferte. Es dauerte doch recht lange, bis die Feuerwehr eintraf. Das Haus stand lichterloh in Flammen und ich war sicher, dass absolut NICHTS dieses Inferno überleben konnte. Natürlich wurde ich festgenommen. Schwere Brandstiftung. Ich wurde befragt und für „nicht zurechnungsfähig“ erklärt. Ich bin seit fast einem Jahr in Therapie gegen Wahnvorstellungen. Die Medikamente machen mich ruhiger, aber natürlich hilft es bei mir nicht. Was ich erlebt habe, war zu furchtbar, um Einbildung gewesen zu sein. Ich denke, unter normalen Umständen hätte ich überhaupt gar nicht meine Geschichte zu Papier gebracht. Vielleicht war all dies tatsächlich nur Einbildung. Eine Ausrede meines Geistes, um mit dem Verschwinden meines Geliebten klar zu kommen. Was dafür spricht? Es gab keinerlei Hinweise, dass etwas derartiges, wie ich es beschrieben habe, in der Wohnung gewesen war. Keine Knochenspuren, keine Überreste, kein gar nichts. War auch klar. Vom Haus blieb kaum etwas übrig. Wie sollte da dieses widerliche Zeug da übrig bleiben? Ich hätte wohl irgendwann einmal damit abschließen können. Wenn da nicht dieser Pfleger gewesen wäre. Er kommt immer dienstags und samstags auf die Station. Er lässt sich seit kurzem einen Bart stehen. Vor zwei Tagen habe ich gesehen, wie er sich etwas ins Gesicht reibt. Er scheint auch blasser geworden zu sein. Gestern dann, da hat er etwas im Aufenthaltsraum vergessen. Auf dem kleinen Holztisch. Ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer Sprühvorrichtung oben drauf und einem Etikett, auf dem steht: „Mr. Man´s Hair Wonder“ Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas